Red Dress Girl
Red Dress Girl (also known as The Queen ''or ''Roundy) is one of the main characters in the BULLY series and THE QUEEN. series. She was a serial killer. She was the main antagonist in the BULLY series, but turned passive at the end of BULLY series, but turned into an antagonist since the start of THE QUEEN series. She turned passive again at the end of the same series. Her passive side remains for the most of the Kavra's franchise afterwards after learning for a happy life. Appearance Red Dress Girl has ginger hair tied into a bun. She wears a sleeveless red dress, which is tied together with a red strap. She wears black sandals with a small butterfly attached to the top of them. While she was a queen, she had a few more accessories added to her looks, which had included her red spiked crown and the Necklace of Immortality. She did receive a Valkyrie Helmet, but was never seen wearing it. She returned to her normal looks in THE QUEEN -Part 8. Relationships Noob Noob is Red Dress Girl's best friend. They first became friends in BULLY -Part 2, after Noob gave her a knife to help escape prison. As of the events of THE QUEEN -Part 8, they are shown living together in Red Dress Girl's home. Blue Boy Blue boy and Red Dress Girl were shown to be dating since the first episode of Bully. After Noob showed Red Dress Girl Blue Boy and Lavender were dating, she broke up with him and killed him with poisoned cookies. They did remain friends at the end of THE QUEEN Victim Girl At first, Red Dress Girl's relationship between the two were extremely bad, starting off with cyber bullying and insults, and then turning into homicide attempts. They were shown to be good friends after Victim Girl saved Red Dress Girl's life. They were shown to be living with each other at the end of the BULLY series, but their relationship ended after she poisoned her at the start of THE QUEEN series. They became friends again at the end of the same series after Red Dress girl saved her and all her friends from the dungeons, gaining her friendship again. Crybaby It was shown that Red Dress Girl was a bully against Crybaby in Kavra's music video of the same name. After Red Dress Girl killed her best friend, Lavender, Crybaby had the urge to kill her. Crybaby killed Noob in BULLY -Part 5 and kidnapped red Dress Girl in the same episode. It was revealed that Crybaby saw the insults Red Dress Girl had said about Victim Girl, and called the police in the first episode of Bully. Crybaby killed Red Dress Girl in Part 5 of THE QUEEN, but due to Red Dress Girl's necklace of immortality, Red Dress Girl came back to life. Red Dress Girl had froze Crybaby in the same episode of THE QUEEN, and freed her from the dungeon in the last episode, gaining her friendship. Sia They were enemies after Sia had accused her for being one of the escaped prisoners. She killed Sia's minions and her after electrocuting Sia in her bathtub with her boombox. Sia had put Red Dress Girl in a temporary coma after throwing her radio at her face. She was captured and put into the dungeons in THE QUEEN -Part 5. She was caught trying to escape, so Red Dress Girl demanded her guards throw them in jail. After the king thawed out of his ice, Red Dress Girl and the rest of her enemies were thrown into the dungeons. After Red Dress Girl broke out of her cell in the next episode, she freed Sia and the rest of her friends, gaining her friendship. Sia's Minions They were enemies after Sia had accused her for being one of the escaped prisoners. She killed Sia's minions and her after electrocuting Sia in her bathtub with her boombox. She was caught trying to escape, so Red Dress Girl demanded her guards throw them in jail. After the king thawed out of his ice, Red Dress Girl and the rest of her enemies were thrown into the dungeons. After Red Dress Girl broke out of her cell in the next episode, she freed Sia and the rest of her friends, gaining her friendship. Bacon Bacon it's the Red Dress Girl's best friend. Bacon helped Red Dress Girl do several things. Outfit links * Chestnut Bun * Red Dress * Woman Package Gallery Rdg 1st appearance.png|Red Dress Girl's first appearance. Sanity 0.png|Red Dress Girl after seemingly loosing her sanity at the prison. 0 sanity blue boy.png|Red Dress Girl seemingly lost her sanity after poisoning Blue Boy. Bald rdg.png|Bald Red Dress Girl and Victim Girl. Samo glava.png|Decapitated Red Dress Girl (but since she wore the Immortality Necklace, she came back to life). Help her.png|Red Dress Girl dying after her necklace being removed. Appearance episodes BULLY * BULLY -Part 1 (first appearance) * BULLY -Part 2 * BULLY -Part 3 * BULLY -Part 4 * BULLY -Part 5 (technically; it was really closer to a music video) * BULLY -Part 6 * BULLY -Part 7 THE QUEEN * THE QUEEN -Part 1 (reappearance) * THE QUEEN -Part 2 * THE QUEEN -Part 3 * THE QUEEN -Part 4 * THE QUEEN -Part 5 * THE QUEEN -Part 6 * THE QUEEN -Part 7 * THE QUEEN -Part 8 BACON'S ADVENTURE * BACON'S ADVENTURE -Part 1 (reappearance) ---- OLIVIA * OLIVIA -Part 6 (reappearance, flashback) Music Videos * Pacify Her (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Heathens Twenty One Pilots (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Cry Baby (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Tag You're It (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * Pity Party (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * BULLY -Part 5 Trivia *She killed sixteen people in total. *Her character became famous in some cases due to a psychotic nature of hers. *Red Dress Girl possibly has the sanity meter which, when emptied, drives her to immense strength and madness. This can be assumed from BULLY -Part 2, when her eyes glow red after taking a knife in her cell; and in BULLY -Part 5, a music video where she poisons Blue Boy and has red eyes of vengeance. **If this is true, Red Dress Girl may be compared to Yandere-chan (a.k.a. Ayano Aishi) from Yandere Simulator. *She almost tied with Bacon who had a total appearances than the other series. Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:OLIVIA